


Frankie and Me

by KostraKitty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostraKitty/pseuds/KostraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Frank and Gerard's one year anniversary, and Gerard wants to do something special for Frank. So, Gerard decides to get Frank a new puppy. Gerard knew his boyfriend was a little weird, but when he says that the new dog is talking to him, Gerard believes he's just gone insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie and Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actually kind of happy non tragic Frerard ive written in a long time. i came up with the prompt in about two minutes flat so yeah, talking dog. oh, and this is my first ever story on this cite :)

When it came to anniversaries Frank was never picky with the gifts that he received. Sure there were boundaries, like he didn't want socks or nicotine patches or something like that. But he also didn't want them to spend hundreds of dollars on him either. Gerard knew this, and so far he hadn't stepped past any of his boundaries yet. But this was they're one year, and it was the longest relationship that Frank had had up to date, so he really wanted to make it special for him. He wanted to make it so big that he would never forget his first one year anniversary for as long as he lived. And since Frank had always wanted a puppy, this was Gerard's chance to really show him he cares. 

So that's the reason Gerard is walking out to the local pet store in the middle of a blizzard. He could hardly see the pavement in front of him, let alone any pet store signs. But this was what he got when he waited last minute to decide what he was going to get his boyfriend for their anniversary. this time, it just so happened that they were in the middle of one of the biggest blizzards in New Jersey history. Gerard was a good guy, he didn't want to ruin his and Frank's day. So ultimately, he didn't want a little blizzard to stop him. He was getting Frank that dog if it was the last thing that he did. 

He had his blue coat zipped up as high as he could, a wolf hat a top of his head and his black combat boots zipped up knee high as he trudged through the heavy snow. Being so covered from head to toe, he didn't feel it when something came charging at his legs. Also, being blinded by the heavy falling snow, he didn't notice when he walked right passed the pet store. He finally noticed something when he was tackled to the ground. 

The first thing that went though his mind was that he was getting mugged. The breath left his lungs as his back hit the hard snow on the concrete. He looked around dazed for just a few moments before he finally saw it. A little brown fuzz ball on his chest. He starred at the creature for a few minutes before it started to climb its way up his torso to meet his face. Gerard began to go cross eyed as he starred at the little thing that was now taking up all his space. It wasn't until it began to lick his face and bark at him that he realized it was a dog. 

"What are you doing out here, bud?" Gerard cooed as he scooped the dog up in his arm to shield him from the snow. The dog wagged its tail and barked as Gerard began to stand with the dog tucked in his coat.

He tried his best to look around to see if anyone had lost the small dog, but to his dismay, no one was there in sight. And as he put his hand in his coat to pet the dog, there was no collar. He couldn't just leave the dog out here during a blizzard, but he also didn't think he could just take the dog off the street. It could still have an owner, and if they were out looking for the dog right now they would be heartbroken if they didn't find it. With a sigh Gerard began to place the dog back down on the ground, before it began to cry. The little whines that came from the puppy bundled up in his feathered coat was too much for him to handle. So with that, he tucked the dog further in his coat and began the long walk back to his house. 

After what had felt like hours, Gerard had finally made it home. Once he took off all the layers of his clothing he took a closer look at the dog. It was what looked like a Pomeranian with the longest brown fur that Gerard had ever seen. Its eyes were a cute little brown color, which all fit his little body nicely. He was probably the cutest dog Gerard had ever seen, and as the little pup stuck out his tongue and wagged its tail, Gerard was hooked. 

That night Gerard had fallen asleep early on the couch as he watched a Star Wars marathon. The little pup was curled up at his side half way through the first movie, sleeping peacefully as Gerard's eyes were glued to the television screen. Gerard reached down every once in a while to pet the dog as it snored at his side. After the second movie Gerard was hugging the dog as passed out cold.

...

"Gee!" Frank screamed as he pounded his fists on the front door. "Gee its freezing out here, let me in!"

Gerard snapped his head up as he heard his boyfriend banging on the door. His gaze automatically snapped down to where the puppy was last laying. It was no where insight. Gerard swore under his breath as he jumped up off the couch in search of the dog. After minutes of no dog and an angry Frank, he gave up the search and just let Frank in. 

"Happy anniversary!" Frank shouted as he stepped into the threshold carrying a big box of chocolate hearts and a bouquet of red roses. Gerard smiled at the smaller man as he grabbed him from outside to crush him in a hug. He pressed a small kiss to his lips before he pulled away. 

"Aw, thank you Frankie," Gerard said as he grabbed the gifts from Frank's hands. He motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen as he searched for a vase to put the flowers in. "Happy anniversary."

Frank walked around Gerard as he wrapped his arms around the older boys waist. Gerard relaxed in Frank's arms as he melted back into the boy. "It's our one year," Frank hummed as he stroked Gerard's neon hair. "I can't believe we've been together for that long." 

"I know, seems like it was just yesterday when I finally got the guts to ask you out." Gerard laughed as he recalled the memory. "I thought you were going to say no because I wasn't weird enough for you." 

Frank did nothing but shake his head and laugh at the comment as he pulled away from his boyfriend. He gave him a quick, tender kiss on the lips before he walked off into the living room. Gerard put the roses in the vase as he followed him out to the living room.

"Uh- Gerard?" Frank called from the living room. It made Gerard's face go hot as he ran to the living room to see what Frank was questioning. And just like he was suspecting there was the dog, laying on the couch and starring at Frank like he wanted to be played with. 

"Why is there a dog in your house and why is it talking to me?" 

Gerard looked at his boyfriend like he had lost his marbles. A talking dog? Really? Gerard knew that his boyfriend was a little bit weird when he found out he collected empty bottles of shampoo. But now talking stray dogs? Gerard was really beginning to feel like Frank was on something. 

"Uh- happy anniversary?" Gerard tried.

Frank looked up confused for a moment, before his face transformed into one of complete happiness. He bounded his way to the dog and picked him up as he twirled him around, smiling and jumping around like he was on a sugar high. He kissed and pet at the dog as he screamed to Gerard his thank yous. Gerard just stood and watched his extremely strange boyfriend with a smile on his face. As Frank finally stopped he walked over to Gerard with the dog tucked in between his arm. 

"Thank you so much Gee!" He cried as he wrapped the taller boy in a hug. "I'm naming him Jabber, because he talks." Gerard cocked an eyebrow at Frank as he starred at what he believed to be a crazy man.

"Frankie play!" 

Gerard snapped his head to look at Frank as he talked in such a peculiar, baby like way. But Frank's mouth wasn't moving. It was beginning to freak Gerard out. 

"It was Jabber," Frank smiled.

Gerard looked down at the dog as it wagged its tail and starred up at Frank. Frank smiled back down at the little dog in his hands. 

"Frankie play!" 

It was then that Gerard saw the dogs mouth move. Gerard's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. Frank jumped up and down gleefully at the dogs words.

"Frankie will play!" Frank screamed as he put the dog on the floor. "Best anniversary I have ever had Gerard!" He smiled as he leaned up on the tip of his toes to kiss Gerard on the forehead before he ran off chasing the dog. 

Gerard couldn't help but just stand and stare as the two disappeared behind the bedroom door. If he was honest, Gerard hadn't meant for the anniversary to be that unforgettable. He knew that with what had just happened neither him or Frank would be able to forget this day. Being Gerard, he just sighed and shook his head as he went to go grab some Tylenol.


End file.
